


Crossroad

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic written for the First Kiss Meme @ dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroad

"That isn't how it works," Lucifer says.

Castiel holds his ground. Lucifer hasn't moved a muscle save the occasional (though unnecessary) blink of Nick's eyes, but there is no denying the presence of him. He is the Morning Star, beautiful and terrible in equal measure, and Castiel must hold his ground.

He manages, but barely.

"You only say that because no one has dared ask you," Castiel says. He has no skills for lying, so he does not try. "I am asking you."

"What a very human thing to say." The smile on Nick's face is soft and kind. The true smile beneath it is something completely different. "Though, once you would not have even thought to seek me out like this. I suppose it's all that free will business that has you down this slippery slope."

"Am I wrong?"

There is now the suggestion of study when he looks at Castiel. "No," Lucifer says.

Castiel does not flee. He holds his ground like the good soldier he is (fighting for a different side now, but always fighting, always faithful) as Lucifer approaches him with a gait more befitting a man of leisure.

Castiel does not flinch when Lucifer slides a hand behind his neck.

"It's funny," Lucifer says, breath ghosting over Castiel's mouth, "But I've never done this before. What would the minions think?"

Castiel almost asks for clarification, but then Lucifer's mouth is on his and the words are forgotten.

Nick's lips are soft and warm, so some body instinct left over has Castiel parting his own lips to receive them, only to be shocked by the sudden touch of a tongue against his. He almost pulls away but Lucifer's hand is firm, holding him still as the tongue curls deep and possessive.

Disgust starts to rise but it is silenced when Lucifer _breathes_ \-- not human breath, but the touch of Lucifer's true essence, its power barely contained.

It has been so long since Castiel had been in contact with another of his own kind he'd almost forgotten the comfort of it. He has become too human as of late, too bogged down by petty hurts and limitations of the flesh, but now he _remembers_, and he presses in, tasting all Lucifer gives and barely noticing what Lucifer takes.

Eventually Lucifer pulls away, but he does not retreat far. Castiel opens his eyes feeling faintly disturbed, not having realized that he'd closed them.

"The deal is set," Lucifer says, fingers gentle where they stroke Castiel's neck. "I will collect you once it is all over."

Castiel nods silently, barely trembling at the last lingering touch of Lucifer's hand to his cheek.

The offer is fair, one soul for another, but for the first time since he'd made this decision Castiel starts to fear his final fate.


End file.
